Vegeta's Hardest Battle
by RadioactiveSquirl
Summary: *NEW SPECIAL EDITION*Vegeta meets his worst enemy and has to face the hardest battle of his life! There is only one way to stop this evil villian who has been torturing Bulma. Do you know who this villian is? You're about to find out. Please r/r!! Thanks!
1. Vegeta's Hardest Battle: The Original

Vegeta's Hardest Battle

By, RadioactiveSquirl

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. We all know this. I don't own it. You don't own it. Akira Toriyama owns it. No matter how much you or I want to, he still owns it. So there.

Vegeta took a slight step back to catch his breath. This battle was a tough one. This enemy was one he had never seen the likes of before. It was harder to beat than Freeza and just as ugly. He was almost unsure that he could win this battle. But he had to. If not just for himself and his royal Saiyan pride, then for the one he held most dear: his mate Bulma.

This evil villain had been bothering Bulma for quite some time now. But today was the day it all stopped.

Ready to continue his struggle, Vegeta moved forward and attacked again. All the enemy did was sit there, almost peacefully, taunting him. Outraged, Vegeta turned Super Saiyan; there was no way he could defeat this enemy without using his Super Saiyan powers. With his blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and golden glow about him he attempted another attack. Grunting, he grabbed hold of the enemy.

"This ends now, scum!" Vegeta yelled confidently.

Then, with a twist of his wrist, the enemy was finally defeated.

"Ha ha!" Vegeta cried triumphantly. "I am victorious once again! And I didn't even need to use a ki blast."

He didn't hear the soft footsteps of his mate, but he heard her voice when she spoke up, "So, Vegeta. Did you finally manage to get that lid off the pickle jar like I asked you to?"

Vegeta snorted, "No sweat. I didn't see why you couldn't open it yourself." 

And with that, he left the kitchen.


	2. Vegeta's Hardest Battle: SPECIAL EDITION

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay everyone.. this is the SPECIAL EDITION version of Vegeta's Hardest Battle. Well, it's not really special, but it's fun to say so. I made this version a few weeks ago for a school assignment for my English class; we had to write a story with certain vocabulary words (let's see if you can pick them out… hehe). I was feeling lazy so I just picked this story and added like ten extra cheesy sentences so it would fit the assignment. I still like the original version better, but this one was kinda fun(ny). My teacher liked it and I got an A, but whatever. Anyways, tell me what you think!

Vegeta's Hardest Battle: Special Edition

One did not need to scrutinize the horizon or examine the scene very closely to notice that there was turbulent commotion: a great battle was taking place, so it was expected that the surroundings and the participants would be rather disorderly and tumultuous. The Saiyan prince Vegeta, a most revered and venerated warrior, took a slight step back to catch his breath. This battle was a tough one. This enemy was one he had never seen the likes of before. It was harder to beat than Freeza, a previous enemy, and just as ugly. Vegeta was no mercenary; no, he had desires to defeat this enemy that were above just wanting money for the task. He was almost unsure that he could win this battle. But he had to. If not just for himself and his royal warrior Saiyan pride, then for the one he held most dear: his mate Bulma. 

This evil villain had been bothering Bulma for quite some time now. She had tried to be tolerant of it and allow its annoyances to continue while she grinned and bore it; however, she couldn't. But today was the day it all stopped. 

Ready to continue his struggle, Vegeta moved forward and attacked again. The enemy didn't need to be extremely vicious or savage to be evil; all it did was sit there, almost peacefully, taunting the warrior prince. Outraged, Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan; there was no way he could defeat this enemy without using his incredible Super Saiyan strength and powers. In his transfigured and glorious form with his blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and golden glow about him, he attempted another attack. Grunting, he grabbed hold of the enemy. Vegeta didn't need to vacillate over what he needed to do, for he knew there was only one option: victory.

"This ends now, scum!" Vegeta yelled confidently.

Then, with a twist of his wrist, the enemy was finally defeated.

"Ha ha!" Vegeta cried in a triumphant, but rather juvenile and childish manner. "I am victorious once again! And I didn't even need to use a ki blast."

He didn't hear the soft footsteps of his mate, but he heard her voice when she spoke up clearly in an articulate voice, "So, Vegeta. Did you finally manage to get that lid off the pickle jar like I asked you to?"

Vegeta snorted, "No sweat. I didn't see why you couldn't open it yourself." 

And with that, he left the kitchen.


End file.
